Despite great advances in the biomedical and behavioral sciences, and major advances in clinical care, major health challenges remain that negatively impact public health. Addressing these challenges requires that the biomedical field draw from the broadest talent pool available. Yet, analysis of the trends in the biomedical sciences workforce and trainee pool consistently demonstrate that specific racial and ethnic groups remain underrepresented in this arena relative to their representation within the population of the United States. Therefore, programs that address the discrepancy in participation rates between different racial, ethnic, gender and/or socioeconomic groups, and promote the engagement of the maximum number of talented individuals are needed. In this application, we propose the development of a research education program to alleviate this discrepancy at our institution, the University of Massachusetts Medical School in Worcester, Massachusetts. The goals of the proposed program are: to increase the number of students from underrepresented groups, to enhance the retention and progression to candidacy of students from traditionally underrepresented groups, and to enhance the career development of participating students so that they successfully transition to their desired role within the biomedical sciences workforce. To achieve the desired goals, we will employ a multi-faceted approach that includes: 1) Increased involvement of UMMS at national conferences targeted towards trainees from traditionally underrepresented groups as well as the development and enhancement of relationships with undergraduate institutions and training programs that promote the training of students in STEM fields; 2) The implementation of onboarding courses that provide preparation and guidance for the first-year graduate school curriculum; the implementation of a series of workshops that equip students with the tools to successfully navigate the path to PhD candidacy; as well as the establishment of an enhanced advising program that provides one-on-one advising interactions between students and faculty; and 3) The implementation of a series of career development and networking events, including the development and annual revision of an Individual Development Plan, that promote clarity surrounding career goals, the development of a career path, and the acquisition of the scientific communication skills and professional network that facilitate the successful transition to the next phase of the chosen career. The proposed approaches are expected to increase the number of underrepresented students attaining PhD degrees in the biomedical sciences from the University of Massachusetts Medical School. If successful, the proposed approaches may serve as models that can be implemented broadly at institutions around the country.